


【卡带】都是演技派4

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606





	【卡带】都是演技派4

预告片过后，带土也解决了道具师事件，之后的拍摄虽然也有磕磕碰碰，但也很顺利。只是事情总有余波，被离职的道具师留下的做过手脚的道具总会有没被检验出来的。  
所以卡卡西吊威亚的时候突然断了线，他本人没事，却连累了在他下方的带土一屁股蹲在地上，受伤了。  
之后带土养了好几天的伤。  
不要认为带土受的伤很严重，其实只是屁股上划了一个很小的口子，很小，连血都没流多少。但卷非要给他告假养伤，因为斑为他的屁股交了十几亿元的保险，自从他的屁股红了后。  
必须保证带土的屁股完美无瑕，斑给卷下了死命令。  
带土知道后的第一反应就是想去掀了斑的办公桌，可还是被卷压在床上强迫他“养伤”，时不时还要给屁屁敷面膜。  
卡卡西拿着手办礼去带土家“关心”伤号时，就看到带土趴在床上玩游戏。  
“哟，看来伤的很严重啊，这么多天了还趴着。”卡卡西进去后拎起手里的袋子，“我给你带了点吃的。”  
带土听到有吃的伸手讨要，卡卡西却从袋子里拿出一个一个又大又丰满的粉色水蜜桃，一个个的摆在窗台上，每一个都把分瓣的方向朝向带土，一边放一边说：“养伤期间就该多吃有营养的，吃什么补什么，希望你早日康复。”  
带土开始磨牙了，恨不得一口把窗台上所有的桃子咬个稀巴烂，可自说自话的卡卡西依旧我行我素，拿起最后一个对向窗户万般感慨：“多么完美的桃子啊，竟然价值十几个亿，不知道最后会归谁？”  
“闭嘴！”带土瞪他，“卡卡西，你是来看我笑话的吗？别忘了我还是因为你受伤的！”  
“如果不是因为我，估计你还不知道晓竟然给你的……”卡卡西见带土瞪他立马改了口，“嗯，看来你受制于人的程度也不是别人敢想的。”说完后憋笑。  
“大家都一样，卷一直都知道竟然也没告诉我。网络上竟然也因为这事说我炒作，还说我是利用你故意把屁股弄伤骗保，甚至还有人说我用屁股勾引你。哈哈，自从屁股红了后关于我的性生活也被淫乱起来，你说这样的屁股值十几亿吗？”  
“我先看看你的伤怎么样了。”卡卡西转移话题。  
见卡卡西走过来，带土赶紧抱紧被子：“不用不用，万一被你看贬值了怎么办？”  
“别忘了我可是被誉为有一双能融化冰山深沉忧郁的眼睛，看过后说不定还能升值呢。”卡卡西拽带土的被子，本来只是想逗他，可见他包的那么严实反而引起了他的好奇心，下手用力重了些。两个大男人在床上相互撕扯，卡卡西说：“我又不是没见过，你现在这么矜持做什么？不会是给屁股做了整容手术吧？”  
卡卡西还真敢猜。其实什么都没有，只是自从知道屁股被买了保险后，被人关注和好奇总是感觉怪怪的，尤其是卡卡西。但让他这么闹也很烦，只好妥协。  
“怎么可能！老子用的着吗！好好好，给你看！”还在撕扯的时候，带土突然松开被子，卡卡西腿一滑朝带土身上倒，带土来不及转身，就那么一瞬间就像慢镜头，卡卡西的脸朝带土的屁股趴去，然后完美的埋在里面。  
“唔。”香香的。不知道是不是用了黑款香水。  
光屁股的男人立马爬离，抓着被子包起下体，死也不能让他知道卷刚刚给他的屁股敷过面膜，正在晾着的时候，卡卡西就来了。  
“嗯，那个，之前的红豆糕谢谢了。我也有东西要送给你，我去给你拿。”  
看着带土惊慌失措地跑走，又差点被绊倒，卡卡西趴在床上笑了起来，是发自内心的开心。  
带土回来后已经穿好了裤子，卡卡西心里稍微遗憾了一下，但下一秒看到带土手里拿到的东西，眼睛已经张大到前所未有的程度。  
“《亲热天堂》独家番外，烫金纸印深闺版。听说这是自来也专门为某个人写的，只印了20套，听说却惨遭那个人的嫌弃，一把火烧了干净。可疯狂粉丝们不顾危险，还是救了几本出来，从此世上这独家的番外也只有个位数了。我还以为很难收，但很巧几天前我竟然收到了上部，送给你。”带土把书寄给卡卡西。  
卡卡西接书时手指都是颤抖的，小心翼翼的一张张翻阅，然后合上书叹了一口气。  
“怎么？不喜欢？”卷说卡卡西很喜欢自来也的作品的。  
如果这是游戏的话，卡卡西对带土的好感度在头顶上显示：躺着着“8”，可惜带土却看不见。  
“最后一块拼图。”  
“你说什么？”因为卡卡西说话声音太小，带土并没有听见。  
卡卡西抬起头看着他：“带土你知道吗？我十八岁生日那天收到了自来也大大的第一本亲热系列，从此迷上了文学。”  
“哦。”文学……好吧，是文学。带土无力吐槽。  
“独家番外被烧毁这样的噩耗发生后，我就发誓，如果谁能送我这本书，我就娶了他。所以带土，我们结婚吧！”卡卡西抓住带土的手往他身上蹭。  
带土推着卡卡西凑近的白脑袋，各种嫌弃，“不用你以身相许，我也只是因缘巧合拿到的，回报你的红豆糕而已。”  
“所以才说我们是天生一对啊！”卡卡西直接抱住带土的腰，不断往他怀里钻，弄得带土浑身痒痒。  
“哈哈哈，卡卡西你放开我，好痒啊！”只是一本书而已，还只有上部，卡卡西怎么跟条大白犬似的撒娇。  
笑着的带土让卡卡西把小时候的他重合起来，为什么会有人觉得带土长得不好看呢，他明明那么可爱。  
“哎呀呀，你们的感情真好啊。”  
两人同时看向一边，带土的经纪人卷不知道什么时候进来的。带土见到他后推开卡卡西：“一般般。”  
“卷先生你好，你找带土有事要说吗？”卡卡西笑着问。  
“也没有什么啦，只是过来跟带土说一声，拍摄已经进入尾声，也不好再拖病，明天开始就要上工喽。”  
带土屁股的休假结束了。  
卡卡西从带土的楼里出来后，给经纪人打电话：“大和，辛苦你办一件事。把总导演请出来，我要贿赂他。”

剧本后面里因剧情慢慢沉淀，两个主角的感情特别好，属于人生中的热恋时期，如胶似漆。所以，有了大量的吻戏和床戏。  
腐剧不像男女情爱以及百合剧那般矜持，会从一开始的亲亲逐渐到上床。但腐剧不一样，要么是双箭头的暗恋要么就是实打实的滚床单。所以鹿惊和小鳶相爱后，基本都是没皮没脸的恩恩爱爱。卧室里、客厅、地板、墙角、沙发上、餐桌等，就差没在天花板上做爱了。尤其是在浴室的时候，两人赤身裸体在装满热水的浴缸里摇摇晃晃。其实这样的地方一般只拍摄玻璃朦胧的热气，或者带土晃动的双腿，或者摇晃的水花惹人遐想就可以了，但偏偏剧本里非要写的那么详细，他们热烈地亲吻，相互抚摸双方的身体，小鳶还要娇喘，鹿惊一定要使坏戳到小鳶的G点……  
艹，G点。  
带土怀疑这编剧是自来也教出来的吧，怎么不去写小黄书！  
见带土摔剧本，卡卡西内心：你怎么知道他没写过小黄书。  
不过抱怨归抱怨，带土还是本着演员的责任心认真演起来。  
第一个要拍的镜头是小鳶在做早餐，鹿惊醒来表示想吃他，然后就被推倒在餐桌上被摁着亲。  
带土被卡卡西抱在餐桌上后，辗转缠绵的唇齿交缠，慢慢的让带土躺在桌子上，加深这个吻。就在带土觉得该喊咔的时候，却迟迟没有动静，而卡卡西吻得更深了。  
蛮横的用舌头扫着他的口腔，双唇吸着他的嘴，吻得湿哒哒黏黏糊糊，带土没有听到导演的话，只好忍耐，但却忍不住让卡卡西吻得有了感觉，酥酥麻麻的。  
接吻是相互的，带土也必须回应他，舌尖舔过卡卡西淡色的嘴唇，伸出舌头与卡卡西的在空气中相互舔舐。本来只是接吻而已，两人却越亲越深入，卡卡西双手直接探入带土的衣服里，白皙修长的手指和宽阔的掌心抚摸带土的肌肤，甚至摸到胸膛的凸起，用指腹捻揉。  
“cut！结束了！”  
有这么好的演员，导演觉得自己完全可以拍出一部完美的GV了。又看了看剧本直摇头，照这个程度再拍下去，都不知道能不能过审。  
卡卡西离开他的时候，带土还懵懵的，有点吻得太逼真了，怀疑自己是不是单身太久憋坏了。然而他却不知道这只是个开始。  
之后的拍摄基本每隔两天都要跟卡卡西来一出吻戏或者床戏，甚至有三天全被安排了床戏，不停的跟卡卡西接吻，拥抱，挺起胸膛任他抚摸舔舐，随卡卡西的动作摇摆着身体，而且每次重重的顶上去带土就要呻吟娇喘，做出被操到G点的反应……真的是让卡卡西占足了便宜。  
可偏偏带土却没有这种自觉，他只怕自己每次吻得太深入真跟卡卡西现场滚起床单来。  
可带土再怎么迟钝，卡卡西做过火了，也知道他在拿他来耍。那次的场景选在泳池里，镜头画面是水花拍打着带土浑圆的屁股，之后画面中进入一只手探入带土的股缝，模仿扩张的动作。可那次卡卡西直接伸进后穴去了，带土趴在他的身上拼命的使眼色瞪他呲牙裂嘴，卡卡西却故意搅了搅。  
让带土更生气的是这么短的镜头，导演竟然从不同的角度拍了五遍！  
“这床戏也太多了，后面就只有做做做吗？该删的删一删，有必要拍这么多床戏吗？”  
出现了，宇智波式耍大牌。  
不过导演也庆幸快结束的时候带土才露出本性，卡卡西和他这两个艺人背后都有人，谁都得罪不起。他收了卡卡西的好处答应他加点“料”，但也怕过审不了，只能在拍摄过程中让他卡大牌过过瘾，剪辑的时候另说。可眼前这位当场发难，导演不得不再衡量一下利弊了。  
“辛苦辛苦，减是很难了，也已经剩下没几个。我们尽量简单过，拍一次就过。”导演悄悄看向卡卡西的方向，卡卡西点头。  
带土听导演这样回答也没在说什么，走到休息区喝水去了。  
站在一旁的卷抓到了导演和卡卡西的眼神交流，突然明白了什么。  
“哎呀，土土好像遇到对手了，要不要提醒他一下呢？”

“卡卡西跟导演联合起来搞我？”带土摆摆手表示不信，“怎么可能？他们对我不利又有什么好处？”  
卷仔细想了想，为名为利这些都说不通，唯一剩下的是为了色吗？  
“卡卡西老师会不会是为了占土土的便宜呢？”卷歪头看着他。  
“占便宜？”带土仔细想了想，其实也没什么，两个大男人要说占便宜的话，带土觉得自己也占了不少。卡卡西身材不错，长得还白，被他摸的还挺舒服，接吻也挺过瘾的……  
“土土？土土？”怎么还走神了？  
“啊？”带土收回胡思乱想，对卷说：“他能占到什么便宜？我又不是女人。”带土一边说一边拿出临走时卡卡西给他的红豆糕，高兴的打开包装，咬一口一本满足。  
不知道该说他迟钝不知觉，还是本来就没当一回事。也许自从接到剧本后，带土早就做好心理准备，只当是工作而已。虽然他本人不觉得怎样，但卷总有种自己养大的孩子要被狼叼走的错觉。  
如果是他们双方暗生好感呢？  
卷看着带土吃着欢快，怎么看怎么像要掉进大灰狼陷阱里的小白兔。  
不行，就算是真的都有好感，也不能把带土交给卡卡西。那个人太聪明，有时连他都看不透他的目的是什么，他家土土到了他手里非要被玩的破破烂烂然后再被抛弃了不可。  
“土土还是离卡卡西老师远一点的好，他看起来不像是感情专一的人呢。”卷也只能悄悄提醒他。  
“他感情挺专一的。”带土舔舔手指上的糖粒。  
“土土怎么会知道？”  
“卡卡西说他从十八岁开始一直都喜欢小百合，现在还是很喜欢她。”  
“小百合是谁？”卷脑中开始搜索信息，不会是哪个十八线的小明星吧？  
“《亲热天堂》的女主角啊。”带土说。

之后依旧有不少黏黏糊糊的吻戏和床戏，不过都很简短，意思意思就过了。再补了其他的一些惨烈的镜头后，《神威之恋》正式杀青。  
后期为了宣传，两名主演比拍戏时还要忙，新开完记者发布会，就接下木叶和晓为他们量身定制的第二个广告。  
之前卡卡西代言的珠宝公司，授权出了神威同款耳钉。广告页面是卡卡西佩戴耳钉的完美侧颜，整张脸明亮灿烂，连下巴的黑痣都闪闪发光。而带土却是在背后被绑着双臂的裸体侧身，眼睛还被黑色的绸带蒙住，整个人比较暗，唯一比较亮的地方就是卡卡西靠近的胸膛，而乳头上还被串着与卡卡西佩戴耳钉的同款乳环。  
此广告和预告片完整篇一出，卡卡西和带土又火了一把，都拜倒在卡卡西英俊帅气的美颜和身手时，也感叹一下带土的性感身材。  
网上有人开始扒这次的预告片与上次的有什么不同，传播最多的竟然是有人把带土的胸做前后对比——乳晕比之前的大了一圈。开始相传是不是被卡卡西老师吸大的，更有甚者还把带土的胸P大，从A杯倒G杯不等。之后在一些玩性腐的圈子有人画出带土被抓胸喷出奶水的同人图……  
这一次，带土的胸火了。  
一年之内火了两个部分，剩下的也被网友开发出来，测量带土的身体比例，发现他的腿才是更完美的部分，又长又直，大骂预告片不够看，催着正片赶紧上映。  
从此以后，带土的身体就成了sex的代名词，无论男人还是女人都纷纷表示想操他，一改之前的弱受流行，腐剧中的美强X强强呼唤起每个人的抖S熊熊之魂。  
带土知道自己的一部分又火了后，明白是斑暗中操控，赶紧给他打电话说不要再给他上保险了！斑冷笑一声挂掉电话，当着律师和保险工作人员的面在保险单上签下了大名。

电视剧热映时，卡卡西突然被爆出，与“前女友”花玲共进晚餐后进酒店开房，有重归于好之意。随着神威CP粉越来越多，自然不能接受这个八卦，网上一片哀嚎。第二天卡卡西和带土热吻的照片就上了首页版条，说两人因戏生情正在交往。而且官方也承认两人感情的确很好，虽然没有明确表示是否在交往，但模棱两可的态度就能让大家觉得这是官方在发糖了。  
卡卡西看到后笑而不语，起身给自己冲了一杯咖啡，加了五块糖，喝一口很嫌弃皱眉“好甜”，但还是一口口的小抿着。一旁的大和见到后，感慨真是活久见。  
带土看了一眼照片后，看出是拍摄时的场景，知道是公司的运营手段，觉得无聊至极，也不再关注了。  
卡卡西和带土开始不断的被邀请参加各种综艺节目，最出名的就是大蛇丸主持的“疯狂实验室”。全国都知道大蛇丸喜爱宇智波是出了名的，鼬和佐助能大红大紫有一部分是他的吹捧。  
带土算是第一次以主角的身份参加综艺，不善于交流的他多少还是有些紧张，怕自己会搞砸，因为这是直播。好在卡卡西习惯这种节目的，一开始在他的带领下，游戏还很顺利。  
最后到了大家最期待的“全国都想知道的答案”环节，大家都期待的竖起耳朵张大眼睛盯着电视iPad手机等各种电子产品。  
“各大网友最想问的第一个问题就是：卡卡西和带土现在在交往吗？”  
怎么可能！带土差点脱口而出时，卡卡西突然摁住他的手，带土只好让卡卡西说。  
“是的，我们正在交往哦。”眉眼笑成一条线的卡卡西回答。  
“哇！”台下一片哗然，大蛇丸也问的大胆：“如果正在交往的话，你对自己的爱人赤身裸体的出现在各种镜头里不会觉得吃醋吗？”  
“当然会啊，不过带土作为一个艺人我还是要支持他的，可是呢，大家也只能看看而已，只有我才能进入。”卡卡西转头看到带土憋着要咬人的样子，眼睛笑的更弯了。  
既然话题已经这么开放，大蛇丸也继续问：“带土的第一次看来也被卡卡西夺走了呢，请问带土第一次的时候很疼吗？”  
话题突然转到他身上，带土有点懵，他跟卡卡西哪来的第一次，脱口而出：“他挤进三管催情润滑剂还是假冒伪劣的，怎么可能会疼？”  
“噢～”现场一片惊呼。  
意识到自己说了什么后，带土直想说“把这段掐了”，可惜现场直播无法让他如愿。见卡卡西笑的快要抖成筛子，他早知道就说卡卡西的鸡巴跟牙签一样细，怎么可能会疼。  
“带土的回答真是让人猝不及防，以前我就觉得带土不像宇智波家的人呢，虽然都说你的背后有强大的背景支撑，却演的却都是反派角色，有时我们大家都猜想，带土是不是本色出演，根本挑战不了其他类型的角色。连这次出演的《神威之恋》也是靠卡卡西的名气和肉体才博得一些关注。”  
大蛇丸的话让带土脸色变得很差，慢慢地握紧拳头，虽然他一直说不在乎别人怎么看他，但在这样的节目里被这样说，他还是很在意。  
“不过，新剧我也一直在追，觉得带土其实是个很认真的演员，演技也很不错，我还是挺喜欢像你这种努力的演员呢。”  
“哗啦啦……啪啪啪啪啪……”现场鼓掌声响起。  
听到被别人认可，带土突然开心，心情流露于表面，一脸阳光灿烂的笑容闯进镜头，有一些不好意思的红着脸向住持人道谢：“是吗？谢谢你。”  
“哇哦……”卷站在台下的角落里发出一声惊呼。  
在场的所有人都被带土的笑惊艳到，导演跟摄影师说，这里多拍一下，绝对是焦点。台下的观众也一片哗然，捂着心口和嘴巴。更不用说电视和手机前的观众，突然呛水和掉了东西。  
弹幕和评论安静了十几秒后突然被“天呐，他好可爱！”之类的刷屏。  
“以前只觉得他很凶，没想到笑起来这么可爱啊！”  
“我发现带土的眼睛很大的，很黑很漂亮啊，尤其是配上深深的双眼皮，他真的很好看。”  
“以前演的角色都是仰视镜头，总给人一种他下巴超级宽的印象。”  
“我又看了看新剧，发现他不凶的样子其实就是张娃娃脸啊，显得年纪很小。”  
“多笑一笑多好，明明是个可爱的宇智波。”  
“我竟然搜到带土小时候的剧照，好可爱的男孩子！”  
“战损我爱了！带土吐血的样子好想让人侵犯！”  
“而且他越逞强越想让人蹂躏，XX他很带感啊！”  
“好期待后面开车的剧情啊！想看带土被卡卡西老师X到高潮的部分！”  
“有一些生气的表情也很可爱呢，脸颊总觉得还有点婴儿肥。”  
“想捏捏他的肥脸蛋！”  
“不要说带土肥啦，人家一点都不胖的，就是比起卡卡西老师这样标准的帅哥，带土有点肉肉的感觉。”  
“这个只演大坏蛋的男人，越看越可爱是怎么回事？”  
“这就是反差萌吧。”  
…………  
就在大家终于关注到带土的脸的时候，卡卡西的表情却越来越深沉。  
这时卷的电话响起，是斑打来的。  
“斑斑找我有什么事吗？……虽然知道你的方法很不错，但就这么把土土卖掉不好吧，他可是个好孩子。”  
站在高楼顶层的男人，透过庞大的落地窗看到对面电子显示屏的内容，对他来说一张傻乎乎的脸在里面印在他的眼睛里，一声冷笑从喉咙里发出。  
“想红，是要付出代价的。”斑说。

Tbc


End file.
